


Commands

by Little_Y2K



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Disassociation, Gen, Introspection, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, let the bakers bake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Y2K/pseuds/Little_Y2K
Summary: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.Ecliptic knows that they are technically free. He also knows that they were on borrowed time.Keyster knows that he is ill prepared for the war. He also knows that he won’t see the end of it.They both know that their orders are absolute.





	Commands

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations! This is my first work in three years and the first on this site!  
> This story will be about six chapters long as I already finished it before I changed the style and added two more chapter outlines. It was originally a one shot, and now each section will be its own chapter!  
> Please tell me if there is a random sex change. (P.S. everyone uses male pronouns so far)

~~_Be gracious towards your superiors_ ~~

Ecliptic always attempted to show his thanks towards the officers of the Autobots. They had been kind enough to let him and Keyster become their soldiers instead of letting them die as the confectioners should have. Their generosity has kept them safe and alive since the war killed ~~_their owner_~~ Black Letter.

At first Ecliptic had made it his mission to verbally thank the officers as much as possible for their work. This plan of action was mostly discontinued and replaced after the first few attempts.

Optimus Prime and Ironhide were very intimidating to Ecliptic and were often surrounded by others or busy. Ecliptic only worked up the nerve to speak to each of them once with a lot of support and help from Keyster, before he decided being a good soldier was a more feasible method of _~~dealing with~~_ thanking them.

When Ecliptic thanked Ratchet for fixing him after his first battle, the medic basically grumbled a you’re welcome and how mecha couldn’t stand staying in one piece.

~~_Sweet Script always whined how Vosian wraps hated being whole._ ~~

Gifts of energon candy and pastries were given to Ratchet and his underlings as thanks from then on.

He only thanked Jazz once, before the spec ops officer put a stop to it. Now Ecliptic just gives him candy directly until he figures out how to properly thank him. Keyster, on the other servo, throws random engex pastries at him from across the rec room and ducks out of sight.

Keyster really shouldn’t be throwing the pastries at an officer, especially since he doesn’t wait until Jazz is facing his general direction.

Jazz appreciates their candies and pastries, even if he is mildly confused by the seekers that supply them.

Neither of them knew who the security director was, so they try to behaved instead.

Prowl was the only officer that Ecliptic constantly verbally thanked after most battles, and sometimes, Keyster would join in on the gratitude. Keyster mainly just smiled awkwardly and moved his wings in greetings/aggression.

It wasn’t that he was the most receptive towards gratitude, but there wasn’t that much to stop them from thanking him. Prowl was not nearly as intimidating as Optimus Prime or Ironhide, and his lack of facial expressions made Ecliptic less anxious and Keyster less likely to flare his wings in alarm. (He still did it a lot)

Though he never acknowledged them, he never stopped them and his doorwings would stand a little prouder after their quick, bumbling thanks. Well his doorwings looked proud, Ecliptic wasn’t sure how much wing language translated into doorwings. _~~Just like actual wings, just more tiny and useless!~~_

Actually, Ecliptic wasn’t sure if Prowl fully acknowledged their presence and Keyster’s idiocy outside of ‘hey, there’s people in the hallway!’ The SIC was often reading a datapad or marching towards his office, or wherever he was heading, whenever they start their spiel. Hopefully, this means that Prowl doesn’t notice most of Keyster’s social frag ups.

However, Ecliptic and Keyster couldn’t always thank Prowl.

Sometimes, they couldn’t find Prowl without anyone in his vicinity. Audiences always had a way of clawing out Ecliptic’s nerves and destroying Keyster’s few existing social skills.

Sometimes, one of them were injured in a battle and took more than a megacycle to be released from the medibay. Ecliptic usually had no one to pass along his thanks, though sometimes Keyster would pass along a message. It also took a lot less for Keyster to lose his nerve, so there was a five percent chance that a message would actually be passed.

If Keyster was the one that was injured, then Ecliptic would be at his berth side or worrying about him too much to even consider Prowl’s existence.

They could go to Prowl long after the fact that the battle was fought and very awkwardly thank him and offline from embarrassment. So if any of them were injured, then there would be no thanks for the tactical officer.

Sometimes, Ecliptic couldn’t stand being near anyone. He just couldn’t leave his berth room, but his frame would attend his duties so that Ecliptic wouldn’t inconvenience any of the Autobots.

When his frame crossed to threshold from his berth room, anyone who so much as acknowledged his presence, or worse looked at him, were the most horrible bots on Cybertron. They could see his failures. See that he was hollow. See that he never left the confectionary.

Keyster always tried to be there for Ecliptic during these times. He never quite figured out how to interact with Ecliptic without acknowledging his existence. Companionable silence is the best Keyster could do for him.

He even tried to take Ecliptic’s shifts a few times so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the outside world. This only happened a few times because informing others that he was taking someone else’s sifts required interaction between bots.

Ecliptic couldn’t thank anyone when he couldn’t handle his own existence.

Other times, Keyster couldn’t manage being ‘free’. These were always the worst.

Most of the time Ecliptic would talk about their time at the confectionary before the war. Before they pretended they were free. Back when Black Letter would screech at them if they so much as sat down during their shift. Back when Calligrapher, Whimsy, Sweet Script, Casteller, and Speedway were alive. Back when they knew their future.

However, both of them couldn’t stay in their berth room forever.

~~_The fight wasn’t over._ ~~

Ecliptic always tried to take over all of their duties when Keyster couldn’t leave his berth, though there were often times when their shifts happened at the same time. He would always have to coax Keyster out of his berth and allow him to cling to his arm as he walked him over to his station.

Neither of them wanted anyone to know that they weren’t alright.

They couldn’t be separated.

Keyster was all Ecliptic had left, and the confectionary was all Keyster ever had.

~~_Stay alive ‘til the end of the fight._ ~~


End file.
